Chair-desk constructions have long been used by a variety of institutions such as schools, churches, corporations for training sessions and the like since they offer the obvious advantage of providing a seating surface to be occupied by a person along with a writing surface associated therewith on which notes or the like may be taken. Heretofore, such chair-desk combinations have been universally designed for right handed persons apparently due to the fact that the percentage of the population that is right handed greatly exceeds the percentage of the population that is left handed so it is uneconomical for business entities manufacturing such chair-desks to manufacture constructions specifically designed for left handed persons.
As a consequence, left handed persons using conventional chair-desks are handicapped in writing with the same since, typically, no support for the writing arm of such person is provided.